1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a power-split transmission having a forward-reverse transmission module, an epicyclic module and a secondary power branch for application within a vehicle transmission and which forward-reverse transmission module serves to selectively reverse the direction of torque transfer between an input shaft and an output shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle transmissions typically include a gearing arrangement which allows the vehicle to move in reverse. In automobiles, the reverse gear is traditionally a dedicated gear element included in a main gearbox. The same applies to older agricultural tractors. More modern tractors, however, often include a power shuttle unit (or module) which allows all forward gears in the main gearbox to be used also in reverse. International application publication WO-2008/142524 discloses a transmission for an agricultural tractor which includes an example power shuttle stage based on an epicyclic arrangement.